Come on Get Higher
by katie-renee-etchasketch
Summary: Percy starts to get his memories back and misses his Annabeth quite a bit. Slightly OOC. Inspired by "Come on Get Higher" by Matt Nathanson. Percabeth Songfic. Might make multiple chapters...not sure yet. Please read and review!


**Author's Note: Ok so I know it's been forever since I've updated anything but…I'm the type of person who reads more than writes! Soooo I was lying in bed, couldn't go to sleep worth my life and this song came on my iPod. I had just finished reading some Percabeth fanfics and…well…this little oneshot songfic was born into my head! **

**This takes place in Son of Neptune when they're resting in the Zhang house. Franks upstairs talking to his grandma and Mars but…what were Hazel and Percy doing? 0.o He's remembering memories of Annabeth of course! Ok just read it!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson or "Come on Get Higher"…let's just say I wouldn't be in high school! **

Come on Get Higher

_I miss the sound of your voice_

_And I miss the rush of your skin_

_And I miss he still of the silence_

_As you breathe out and I breathe in_

Hazel and I were resting in the Zhang house while Frank was visiting with his grandma upstairs. We raided the kitchen and filled our stomachs, took a nice hot shower, and found a place to sleep for the night. We set up a third bed just in case Frank decided to come sleep down here with us, but I had a feeling he'd be with his grandma all night. I could tell Hazel was worried. She kept looking toward the stairs with this weird look on her face. I knew she wanted to help, but we both knew this was a solo quest for him. Plus I didn't have time to decipher what the look on her face meant or to play shrink right now and help her sort out her feelings.

That gorgon's blood was really working. I'm starting to remember. Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, Mom, the war, the Gods, Chiron, Annabeth…._Everything! _Everything came back in strange flashes. Random scenes or pictures. Some came back like little video clips.

I was washing the dishes from Hazel and I's little feast with my powers (Another plus about having control over water! Doing the dishes is super quick and easy!) when another memory hit me.

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on Seaweed Brain! Is that all you've got!"<em>

_I raced through trees and around rocks trying to catch a glimpse of gold hair flying around a corner. No luck. I got to Zeus' fist and closed my eyes. I listened as hard as I could. There! Of to the left! I can hear leaves crackling. I slowly creep to a large tree and run around it to capture a certain blond-hair grey-eyed girlfriend of mine by locking my arms around her waist. I turned her around and pinned her arms above her head against a tree and got as close as I could to her so she couldn't run away. _

"_Why hello! Do I know you?" I say sarcastically._

"_Mmm I don't know…but you sure do look familiar." She said smirking._

"_Huh nice to know." I said while releasing her arms, sure she wasn't going anywhere. I looked into her eyes and started to lean in. I saw her start to close her eyes anticipating the kiss I was about to give her when I let out my lop-sided grin and started to tickle the daylights out of her. Her eyes opened wide in shock and she let out a loud, long laugh that bounced off of the trees and sounded like bells. _

_When I finally took mercy on her (after several quite disturbing threats from the daughter of Athena) I grabbed her hand and we walked toward the river. We sat on the grassy bank and dipped our feet in while I asked her about how rebuilding Olympus was going. Her eyes lit up just like they always do when she talks about her new dream job._

"_Oh my gods Percy I can't wait till you get to see it! But you can't see it until its finished. In Apollo's temple, the structural supports…"_

_I knew she knew that I couldn't understand more than 75 percent of what she was saying, but even though I didn't understand it I just loved seeing her eyes light up. I could listen to her ramble for hours. Her voice is most likely my favorite sound in the whole world. She looked over at me and noticed the smile on my face._

"_I'm rambling again aren't I? And you don't even understand what I'm saying Seaweed Brain…" She said lightly while blushing._

_I chuckled, "Mmm just a bit!" I laughed when her blush deepened, "But I'd listen to your voice anytime…whether I understand what your saying or not, Wisegirl!" _

_She laughed, "That was extremely cheesy!"_

"_What? Cheese and seaweed don't go together?" I said trying to look confused._

_She just laughed her beautiful laugh and laid down on the soft grass we were sitting on. She closed her eyes and just lied there peacefully. I studied her face. I love her so much. Sometimes it hurts. I looked at her lips. They just looked so irresistible. I leaned down and lightly kissed her. At first she was shocked, but once she came to her senses she starting to kiss me back and I swear sparks flew. We just sat there on the side of the river flowing through the woods and lightly stole kisses until the sun started to set and she said she was cold. _

_I walked her back to her cabin and she changed into warmer clothes. We had planned to go down to the beach, but the bell for dinner rang so we walked to the Mess Hall hand-in-hand. We separated and went to our respective tables. We snuck glances at each other throughout dinner. After I finished I walked to her table and whispered in her ear to meet me at the beach when she finished. Smiled and nodded and went back to chatting with her siblings. _

_I walked down to the beach and went out and stood up to my ankles in the water. I watched the sun set over the water and sent my dad a little prayer to tell him I loved him. I watched dolphins play and jump in the surf. As I was memorized with the beautiful picture in front of me, I felt a pair of arms weave their way around my waist. I jumped, but relaxed when I heard my Annabeth laugh and say, "Don't worry. Just me." _

_I smiled and turned around in her arms. I looked down at her and slowly leaned down and kissed her forehead, then her cheeks, the her nose, and finally I laid a small kiss on her lips. The sparks flew just like they always did. They never faded or weakened. I would always love the feel of her skin and lips on mine. She smiled into the kiss and when we broke I grabbed her hand and led her back toward the shore. I sat down in the sand and she sat in between my legs. We watched the sunset fade into night and then we lied down and stared at the stars. We didn't speak. We didn't need to. All that was heard was our breathing, the sound of the waves breaking on the shore, and the sounds of monsters in the woods._

_I was looking at the starts watching Zoe run across the sky with her bow in hand when I heard a snore. I looked down and realized Annabeth had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I smiled and just watched her angelic face for a while until I saw her shiver and curl into my body looking for more heat. I stood up and pulled her into my arms bridal style. I glanced at my watch and realized it was already midnight. Lights out was an hour ago! I walked through the camp with her in my arms, carrying her to her cabin. _

_When I got to her cabin, I skillfully opened the door and walked toward her bed. Once I got there I noticed that her bed was covered in blueprints, Daedalus' laptop, random wires, pencils, books…there was no way I could lay her down on top of all this stuff and I couldn't move it all with her in my arms._

_All of the Athena children were asleep and I knew it was a bad idea to wake one up because it was very likely you'd get a knife to the throat, but my arms were getting sore. I glimpsed into all of the bunks until I found the brainiac I was looking for. _

"_Psst! Malcolm! Dude! Help me!" I whisper shouted. Malcolm's eyes shot open and he grabbed the knife under his pillow in his hand._

"_Huh? What? What happened? Monster attack?" He asked sleepily while frantically searching the cabin and shoving the knife closer to my neck._

"_Um no. Your sister fell asleep on the beach and I carried her here, but I need your help getting her stuff off of her bed so I can lay her down." I responded while backing up just in case he got angry that I woke him up. Angry Athena children were dangerous. I speak from experience. He shook his head to get rid of the drowsiness and rubbed his eyes. He looked at me and smiled at Annabeth in my arms. _

"_You're a good boyfriend Percy Jackson." He said while smiling. He looked like was debating whether he wanted to say something else and then quietly said, "Even for a son of Poseidon."_

_I smiled. I was generally accepted around the Athena cabin, but they didn't exactly want to hang out on a regular basis. It meant a lot to me that they didn't wish I would just disapear from their sister's life, "Thanks man." Malcolm smiled at me. "Now dude seriously help me. My arms falling asleep!"_

"_Oh. Right." He quickly got up and scurried across the room to Annabeth's bed. He put all of the papers into a folder, closed down the laptop and put it and all of the cords into the computer bag on the bed. He put he pencils into a cup and placed everything on the nightstand right next to her bed._

"_Thanks man." I said while he pulled back her covers the walked back over to his bed._

"_No problem. Sorry for almost stabbing you." He said while climbing into bed._

"_No big deal. Wouldn't have done much harm anyway," I whispered, referring to my Achilles heal, while tucking my girlfriend in._

_Malcolm chuckled, "Guess not. Night Percy."_

"_Night Malcolm," I said glancing toward his bed. He already had his back toward me and the blankets pulled up. I turned toward Annabeth and kissed her forehead. I whispered I love you into her ear and quietly walked out of the cabin. I walked to my cabin, changed into some PJ's and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, with a smile on my face._

* * *

><p>I was brought back into the present by Hazel yanking on my arm and screaming my name. I opened my eyes and immediately the first thing I registered was the fact that there was water overflowing the sink and was flooding the kitchen. Apparently when I went into my flashback I left the water on. I looked at Hazel who was still frantically saying my name.<p>

"Percy are you ok? Your face went blank and you froze up and you wouldn't respond! I thought something was seriously wrong! Are you ok? What was that? Has it happened before? Should I get -"

"No Hazel. Don't worry about it. Um I'm going to go to bed now." I said while trying to keep from breaking down. I just wanted to crawl in a hole and cry. I missed my home. I missed my friends. I missed my Annabeth.

"Are you sure? Do you wanna talk about it?…You know what. Nevermind." Hazel smiled at me seeing that I needed to be alone and I could tell that I could trust her to keep this little incident quiet.

"Thanks." I said with a probably not very convincing smile. I could feel he tears building up behind my eyes.

"Ya no problem. Night." She smiled at me and shooed me out the door. I smiled gratefully and started to walk to my room where I could just try to pull my self together when I heard Hazel speak again. "Oh wait! Percy! Um I know you want to be alone right now and I totally understand but…" She hesitated and I really didn't want to wait around.

"Yes?" I asked turning around. I felt one tear slip, but I really didn't care.

"Um could you help me with this water?" She asked nervously. I looked around. Water was about two inches off of the floor and was going out the door. Not to mention flooding the counter. If I left her with this it would take hours and quite a few mops, paper towels, and sponges to clean up. _Thank you Dad for giving me power over water! _

I smiled. "Sure." I quickly used my water powers to clean up all of the water and send it down the drain. It took less than two minutes and Hazel was staring at me in awe the whole time. "All clean." I said when the kitchen sparkled and there wasn't a drop of water left.

"Thanks," She said smiling, "Nice job. Sweet dreams!" She spoke softly while turning around to put the dishes away.

I walked out of the kitchen and toward the room where we were all sleeping. I drug my sleeping bag and blankets toward a corner of the room where I could be alone. I lied down and pulled the covers up. I thought back over the memory that was gifted to me and slowly tears started to fall down my cheeks. I would give anything to have Annabeth in my arms right now. To listen to her melodic voice go on and on while her eyes light up. To kiss her and feel the sparks that just love to shoot up and down my body while she smiles into the kiss and plays with my hair in her fingers. To just lie under the stars and listen to the wonderful sounds of home. I just…I just want my Annabeth back. I slowly fell asleep thinking all about the angelic girl who I knew that without a doubt was looking for me. I felt so bad about the despair she must be in. _Don't worry Annabeth. We'll be together soon. I swear on the river Styx._ I heard thunder rumble and that was the last sound I heard before my eyes shut and I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning I could feel the crusty tracks where the tears had fallen down my cheeks the night before. I got up and washed my face and changed into new clothes. I looked in the mirror and said to myself. <em>Ok that's enough. No more. Crying isn't going to get my life back. I need to finish this quest and help Camp Jupiter. But so help me I will find my Annabeth soon. We will be together again. But until then, I'm just going to have to push through and do what I need to do. <em>I took deep breaths and head out to help Hazel in whatever she was doing. I felt bad for the way I treated her last night. She's a good friend and didn't deserve that. I walked up to her and said, "Um thanks for last night Hazel. When you didn't push me into talking. And I'm sorry if I was snippy toward you. I just really-,"

She smiled and interrupted me, "You're a good person Percy Jackson. You would have done the same for me. That's what friends are for. And don't worry…this can stay between just us." I smiled and went to turn around when I heard her whisper, "Don't worry. You'll see your real family again. You'll see _her _again."

I looked at her and walked over to give her a hug. "Thanks Hazel." She just smiled and turned around to return to getting ready for the day. I took a deep breath and smiled. Today was a new day. And we had ogres to kill and a giant to fight. _Look out Gaea. Here we come. _

**Authors Note: Sooo? What do you think? Please review and I'm sorry if it was too OOC but…that's just how it turned out. Please Please Please review! I really want to know what you ****guys think. Alright I'm finished!**

**~Katie Renee**


End file.
